


Summer Rain

by RebelleCrown



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, a court of silver flames, guyyyys it's happening!!!!!!!!!, i only just heard yesterday, silver flames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelleCrown/pseuds/RebelleCrown
Summary: It was her, the storm, the way it threatened and intimidated, but it wasn’t something to be feared. Rather something to be revered; the security of a thunderous guardian, the peacefulness of a warm summer rain. Cassian had often wondered if he was the only one to see that in her, and he wished the rest of the world would open up its eyes.Pure Nessian smut with a bit of fluff thrown in for good measure :)
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Summer Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from a prompt on https://prompts.neocities.org/  
> Your prompt: Cassian and Nesta enjoying a night of stargazing. Things are going well, and romantic, they start to kiss/make out and a storm hits. But instead of seeking shelter from the rain they make love under the night sky not caring if they’re drenched. They’re just caught up in the moment of passion itself, the heated air of summer only provides a good reason to enjoy it.

The night was clear, as if someone had taken a soft cloth and carefully wiped every cloud and impurity to the horizon, where it surrounded the world. The stars directly above shone like beacons, the lights of Velaris distant enough not to make an effect, and everything was perfect. Though, Cassian had to admit, that part didn’t have an awful lot to do with the sky.

He and Nesta lay on a grassy hill just outside of Velaris, just the two of them. The midsummer night was warm, but not stifling, and the silence was content and settled. He had never known anything, in all his life, to be so peaceful.

Nesta hummed a little as she rolled onto her side, dragging her gaze from the starry skies to his scar-flecked wings. She ran a finger down one of those scars- not featherlight, she was never one to do that. But a strong, searing line that sent sparks down his spine. He shuddered and she revealed a little smile.

It was still a smile that hit him like a blow, leaving half-numb tingles running rampant through his heart as a result. For so long, he thought he’d never see that. Though, the wicked part of his mind reminded him, she did a lot of things these days he’d once not dared hope for.

“This is nice,” she offered softly. “Thank you.”

He collected one of her hands in his and made a show of bringing the backs of her fingers to his lips. “The least you deserve, sweetheart.” 

The smile in her eyes grew. “I love you,” she breathed.

Cassian smiled back. “I love you, too.” 

Still smiling, Nesta put her hand on Cassian’s cheek and shimmied closer, pressing her lips to his. She was always so warm, Cassian remarked as he slid a hand into her hair. So warm, and so soft. 

He opened to her, and felt himself melt as her tongue met his softly. He pulled her closer, and she moved so her body was pressed flush against his. She hooked a leg around his waist, drawing their middles together.

It was that part that got to him. The closeness. 

It still hadn’t left him, the feeling of that night in the hut when she’d first let him hold her- when he hadn’t been sure if she even realised the enormity of what she offered, and he later realised she’d known exactly what she offered. The heart-wrenching tenderness of the feeling always overrode any heat in him at their proximities. He still wasn’t entirely sure if she knew that.

They lay like that for Cauldron knew how long, sharing deep, thorough kisses and loving touches under the stars. However long it was, the stars began to disappear, swept away by an atmospheric wind and replaced with those horizon-lining clouds. The raindrops were warm like the summer as they fell through the balmy air.

Cassian didn’t pull his mouth away from Nesta’s, didn’t even open his eyes as he murmured, “Do you want to head back?”

“I don’t care,” Nesta replied, cupping his face in her hands and angling her mouth further over his. 

Not that she didn’t care whether they stayed or left, Cassian realised as her hands began to slide down his body. She didn’t care about the rain. Didn’t care if they got soaked in it out on this hill, because that wasn’t the point. 

He swept waves of her golden-brown hair over her shoulders, fingers brushing the sides of her neck and trailing down her shoulder blades as she fumbled with the front of his leathers. 

He was still ever so slightly blown away by how deftly her fingers worked to remove them. It had taken him years to get his fingers callused enough to be as fast as she was, and he wouldn’t lie and say that he wasn’t a bit smug with the need that drove her.

A drop of warm rainwater ran down Nesta’s forehead and dropped onto his, and he heard more than felt the rainfall get heavier. The clouded sky had darkened the world slightly, he saw when Nesta pulled away and he opened his eyes a little. There were still gaps in the clouds, though, and the moonlight hadn’t yet faltered. Lying in the summer rain, Nesta kissing him silly under the moonlight… He’d never known anything so romantic.

He shuddered under her touch as she ran her palms up his now-bare chest, and his own fingers trembled with urgency as they sought the ties at the back of her shirt. She pressed her chest to his, bringing those damned ties closer, and for a moment he was too lost in her dazzling kiss to remember how to take her shirt off the rest of the way. He could feel the smirk; she loved to make him lose his mind.

Her bare skin was slick with rain, smooth under his hands, and she whimpered into his mouth as he circled her nipples with callused thumbs. He felt himself harden almost unbearably within his constricting leathers.

It made his head spin to just think about her. He’d been sure something was going to go wrong on that account their first time together- terrified he’d pass out, or be unable to perform. Because he’d known… He’d known long before they’d gotten to that point that she was going to be his last. His last first time- for everything. Forever.

It wasn’t until he’d felt the rightness in her touch the nerves set aside, and once he’d slid into her he realised that of all the things he’d faced in his lifetime, this was the least scary of them. A lifetime filled with Nesta was nothing to fear- it was a dream he hadn’t allowed himself to have. She was his last for many things, the first for many more, and the only for all that mattered. 

She broke their kiss with a moan, pulling back so the rain sluiced between them like a veil. She ground her hips into his, hard, and he hissed, bucking up. Her lust-glazed eyes met his, the want in them like an electric shock through his blood. 

He wanted her- needed her. He had seldom experienced the truth in those words before her, and “need” had just been a glamourized “want” with not much purpose aside from flattery. In this sense, “need” was literal, a want so all-consuming the thought of going without her for another moment was fatal. Nesta was his oxygen, his lifeblood, and it was moments like these she was his life support. His everything.

He groaned as her fingers dipped below the waistband of his pants, brushing over the heated skin of his length. She wrapped a hand around him at the sound, gripping him as she pushed his leathers further down his thighs. He fumbled for her own underwear, and she let go long enough to help him take them off.

Lightning flashed and lit the horizon, silhouetting the image of Nesta leaned over him, their faces hovering so close. The desire tightening her face had his stomach knotting, and he stroked locks of sodden hair back from her face. Tenderness flashed in her eyes, and then it was his heart that was squeezing tight.

“I love you,” she murmured, resting her wet forehead against his. She kissed him softly, lowering herself onto him. “I love you so much.”

Cassian kissed her back, deep yet quick kisses. “I love you, Nesta. I love you.” 

Thunder rattled the world around them as she slid down onto him, rolling her hips gently. He groaned, hands moving to grip her thighs, and she pulled back from the kiss to breathe heavily. It had always been there, that feeling the world had shifted when they joined, and it always took just a moment to overcome it.

Her hands braced on his chest, rainwater running down her naked body, she was every bit as much of a goddess as the first time he’d seen her. Their first night together, the nights before that, right back to the first day he’d landed outside her manor in the mortal lands. It had always been her, he knew. Always before now, always forever after.

He moved his hips slightly, as if testing, and she gasped a curse before leaning down to take his mouth once more.

Her movements were fluid, ethereal grace, driving Cassian higher and higher with not just the feel of her but the sound, the whimpers and moans that he knew were just as much his. 

The navy-silver light they’d lain in what felt like only moments ago was now the navy-black of a midnight summer storm, the lightning and thunder seeming to go off at Nesta’s own command. It was her, the storm, the way it threatened and intimidated, but it wasn’t something to be feared. Rather something to be revered; the security of a thunderous guardian, the peacefulness of a warm summer rain. Cassian had often wondered if he was the only one to see that in her, and he wished the rest of the world would open up its eyes.

His eyes were squinted, not just from the pleasure ratcheting up in him but from the heavy rain that pooled over them like sheets from the sky. Nesta’s head once again hung over his chest, her breasts heaving with breath at the strong pace she’d set. Cassian tried to say something, anything, and all that came out was a deep, low groan.

She whimpered his name, and the tension in her body sent pleasure licking down his spine. Her muscles tightened, her body close, and Cassian ran a gentle hand over her shoulder before flipping her carefully onto her back. Her only response was a tight gasp and a quick nod, squeezing his shoulders as if she knew she’d better hold on.

Cassian thrust up into her, hard and fast, and she released a breathy cry as he hit the angle he knew she loved. She swore through gritted teeth, her grip tightening, and Cassian peppered her rain-soaked face with kisses as he pounded into her. It didn’t need to be slow, gentle lovemaking to feel tender, raw, real. They’d learnt that in the time they’d been together- they expressed things in different ways, sometimes, and that was okay. Just as long as they understood each other, not another soul in the world mattered.

Nesta’s voice wavered as she cried out, climaxing, and Cassian smothered the sound with his own mouth. She pulled him closer, legs around his waist, and it wasn’t long before she drew the end from him, too. 

He hadn’t realised, earlier, just how loud the rain was around them. Almost as loud as the thunder that rumbled as if in mocking to the pair as they fought for breath.

Nesta stroked Cassian’s hair where he lay pillowed against her breasts, and laughed hoarsely at the amount of rainwater collected there. He moved his head enough to see the smile on her radiant face.

“I love you,” she murmured again. “Thank you. For being… what you are to me. Everything you are to me.”

“If you mean the most mind-blowing lover you’ve ever had, then, you’re welcome,” Cassian quipped. Before that scowl could fully encompass her features, he said quickly, “Really, though. Thank you. I love you.”

Another smile, softer and more fragile. Nesta kissed his forehead, then mussed his hair slightly. “Come on. We should go home and dry off.”

“We probably have grass on us,” Cassian pointed out. “So, really, we should just take a bath together.” 

Easing into sitting, Nesta raised an eyebrow, unable to completely banish her smile. “We should, should we.” 

“Oh, indeed.” Cassian leaned in to nip her nose teasingly. “I suggest taking tomorrow off, sweetheart. Wouldn’t want you to be tired.”

“I’ll take that bet,” Nesta muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the acotarmy on Quotev.
> 
> Enjoy the sin guys :)


End file.
